


Sometimes you gotta bleed to know (that you're alive and have a soul)

by SleepLate



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis, Intersex, Intersex Tobin, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 03:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepLate/pseuds/SleepLate
Summary: People hate change and love the normality of life. Tobin Heath is anything but normal. However, Christen Press loves change.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I will warn that this post does contain derogatory words. So, if you are uncomfortable with reading such I suggest for you to not read this. If you need someone to talk to or have any questions my tumblr user is @sheogasms. This also hasn't been edited so I apologize for any errors.

“Get out of here you _disgusting_ piece of shit!”

 

Tobin let out a deep groan as the metal side of a locker pounded into her side. She slowly looked up and saw a group of guys snarl at her.

 

One boy with a devilish smirk stepped up to her, “Yeah! Get out of here you fucking tranny!”

 

Tears welled in Tobin’s eyes as the boy spat at her, the fluid landing on her leg. As they stalked off laughing, one of the many bystanders watching laughed at her as they walked past her. They purposefully knocked into her shoulder, causing her to ram back into the locker. Tears raced out of Tobin’s eyes, and no one paid notice to her hand that flew to her mouth to cover her sobs. She was trying to get to soccer practice peacefully, but that idea seemed to fly out of the window quickly. Tobin didn’t even bother to wipe the spit off of her leg as she hobbled off to practice.

\--

By the time Tobin got to the locker rooms to change the tears had stopped, but she felt an empty void within her. Many of her fellow teammates were already there, including a certain green eyed, carmel girl. Her name was Christen, and she was Tobin’s everything. When the locker door opened, Christen looked to spot her favorite girl looking lost. She saw the somber girl slowly walk to her locker and gently set her gym bag down. Christen sighed at the girl’s deterred mood. She had seen Tobin like this many times before. She new that Tobin wasn’t all female below the waist. That didn’t bother Christen. In fact, it made her love the midfielder even more, if that was even possible. She loved Tobin for being her true self, no matter how much people disprove of it. Most of the time Tobin seemed this upset was because someone harassed her. Tobin would always come running to Christen after it happened, even before their relationship started. Christen knew that Tobin was self conscious about her body, but Christen made it her duty to remind Tobin that she was perfect. At first, Christen struggled with getting Tobin to open up to her. Tobin would start to not tell Christen when she got harassed, fearing that she was bothering Christen too much. After a while, Christen was finally able to get into Tobin’s head and tell her that she didn’t find a single thing wrong about her. She had tried telling Tobin that over and over before, but that night was the first time Christen actually thought Tobin was listening to what she was saying. 

So, seeing Tobin obviously upset and not telling her, made her a bit upset. She wasn’t made at Tobin by any means, she knew the girl always needed some time to open up and express her feelings. Whether that be a few hours or a few days, Christen never knew. Completely ignoring the practice clothes she was putting on, Christen slowly walked over to Tobin. She saw Tobin slowly start undressing and a sad smile spread across her face. She walked up behind Tobin and slowly wrapped her arms loosely against Tobin’s waist.

 

She felt the girl infront of her freeze and suck in a breath, “Calm down, baby. It’s just me,”

 

Tobin relaxed her body at the sound of Christen’s voice and leaned back into the girl, closing her heavy eyes. Christen hummed as sparks shot in her stomach due to the skin-to-skin contact, burying her face in Tobin’s neck. Christen held them like that for a few more seconds before slowly dropping her arms, bringing them back up to Tobin’s broad shoulders to turn her around. She let her eyes scan Tobin’s exposed stomach before having them trail up to her face. Tobin stared at her with tired eyes and Christen could see the lines from where tears escaped them. Christen didn’t say anything about them, but pulled Tobin into a giant bear hug. She wrapped her arms around the lanky figure and nuzzled her face into Tobin’s neck. She felt the other girl let out a large sigh and Christen smiled at the feeling of Tobin’s arms enveloping her small frame.

 

Christen placed a small kiss on Tobin’s protruding collarbone, “Did it happen again, baby?”

 

Tobin let a stuttering breath and nodded, clinging to Christen even more. Christen sighed and rubbed the other girl’s back in hopes of calming her. Christen pulled back from the hug and Tobin grudgingly let her go. The dark haired girl slowly placed a kiss on Tobin’s cheek and tucked a stray bunch of hair behind her ear. Tobin smiled at the gesture and leaned into Christen, her eyes trained on the beauty in front of her. 

 

Their lips brushed together and Christen cupped the older girl’s cheeks, “Don’t listen to those assholes, babe. They’re afraid of change and will go against anything that they don’t find to be ordinary. You’re gorgeous and amazing, don’t let anyone tell you otherwise, okay?”

 

“Okay,” Tobin mumbled against Christen’s lips before gently connecting them.

 

They’re lips moved slowly and in sync, making Tobin sway. The sound of their lips separating and then reattaching made Christen’s stomach do flips.

 

_ I can’t believe this girl is actually mine. _

 

Christen turned her head to get a better angle and smiled into the kiss as she felt Tobin’s strong hands grasp her hips. As Tobin went to deepen their kiss, a scoff sounded.

 

“You guys are disgusting.”

 

Christen broke the kiss to glare at the person.

 

“Fuck off Kelley.”

\---

Tobin’s somewhat happier mood didn’t continue onto the field. She couldn’t seem to connect any of her passes during drills and every trick she tried failed. Christen watched the girl misdirect another pass and groan in frustration. Their coach stopped the drills and opted for a scrimmage instead in hopes of getting Tobin out of her drought. Tobin was struggling in both areas. She turned over the ball many times and she had to hold in her tears when she sent in another cross that didn’t go anywhere near the box. She watched the ball sail a good ten yards to the right of it and she felt like she was going to cry. 

 

A sharp whistle blew, “Heath!”

 

Tobin held back the tears in her eyes as she turned to look at the coach, “Yes?”

 

“Come here please! Continue with the scrimmage girls!”

 

Tobin nodded and sulked towards the coach. She kept her head down in hopes that he wouldn’t see the tears that were about to fall from her eyes. When she was in front of him she heard him exhale loudly.

 

“Tobin you know I love you, but you are just not connecting anything today. I don’t want you to take this personally. Go take a shower and then go home. Cool down and relax. I know life can be frustrating and sometimes people need to just calm down and pull themselves together. So, go home and take a nap. Refresh and come to tomorrow's practice and give me one hundred percent, okay?”

 

He said it softly and Tobin knew he truly wasn’t mad at her. However, Tobin was still disappointed with herself.

 

“Yes, coach.” she mumbled and trudged to the locker rooms to shower.

 

Christen saw this and she felt a pang in her chest for the other girl. She tried to keep up the scrimmage, but she felt herself become more distracted by the minute. She knew that Tobin needed her right now, so she was going to be there for her. Christen stepped away from the scrimmage and jogged over to their coach, determination splashed all over her features.

 

He looked at her questioningly as she moved farther away from the scrimmage, “Coach?”

 

He looked at her pointedly, “Yes? Is something wrong?”   
  


Christen thought about Tobin having a breakdown in the middle of the locker rooms, “Yes.”

 

Christen added no other response other than quickly looking towards the locker rooms, “What is this problem?”

 

“It’s Tobin, coach. She’s had a very hard day and I need to make sure that she is okay.”

 

The coach looked like he was going to rebuttal it so Christen spoke again, “Please coach, I’m begging you. She got bullied today and we didn’t have a chance to talk about it. I want to make sure she’s okay and not having a break down in the middle of a shower.”

 

The coach had a somber look on his face, “Again?”

 

Christen nodded briefly and looked at him expectantly. He closed his eyes for a few seconds before opening them slowly and nodding, patting Christen on the back. Christen smiled gratefully at him and sprinted towards the shower rooms. She got there in record time and slowly opened the locker door, shutting it carefully behind her. She looked at Tobin’s locker and saw her clothes spewed around the area. She heard one of the showers running and she purposefully strided over to them. As she got closer, the sound of sobs became more prominent. She quickly walked into the showers, her eyes scanning the area for Tobin. She found her situated on the ground in the farthest shower, sobs shaking her body. Christen felt tears run down her face as she went over to the girl. She picked Tobin up, putting one arm beneath her knees and the other to rest around her back. Tobin buried her face into Christen’s neck and Christen hugged the girl tighter to her chest.

 

“It’s okay, Tobin. It’s okay. It’s going to be okay baby. Don’t worry, it’s going to be okay.” Christen calmly muttered into Tobin’s ear.

 

Tobin shook her head and Christen pressed her lips against Tobin’s temple, “Yes, it is Tobin. I’ve got you. Nothing’s going to hurt you now. I’ve got you.”

 

Christen slowly backed out from the shower rooms, still cradling Tobin tightly in her arms. Tobin’s sobs started to die down to heavy breaths as she clung to Christen. Christen slowly walked over to Tobin’s locker and gently sat down with the fragile girl still in her arms. She rubbed Tobin’s back as she let the girl calm down. Tobin slowly lifted her head from Christen’s neck and Christen placed a soft kiss on her lips. When she pulled back Tobin looked at her questioningly.

 

“What are you doing here, Chris?”

 

Christen smiled and placed a kiss on Tobin’s forehead while mumbling, “I had to make sure you were okay. I don’t want you going through this by yourself.”

 

Tobin exhaled deeply and snuggled against Christen’s front, “God, I love you.”

 

Christen let out a chuckle while placing kisses all over the side of Tobin’s head, “I love you too, dork.”

Christen stood up and placed Tobin on her feet, Tobin making a noise of protest.

 

Christen stared at her lovingly, “Come on, once you get dressed we are going to go to my house and watch a movie. That way we can talk about what happened without anyone hearing.”

 

Tobin nodded her head briefly, the events of earlier coming to mind again. Christen walked over to Tobin’s locker and pulled out a shirt and a pair of shorts and boxers. Christen picked up the boxers and walked over to Tobin, tapping her leg when she got close. Tobin nodded in understanding and lifted up her leg, having Christen slip on her boxers. Once the boxers were securely set around Tobin’s lower half Christen helped Tobin put in the rest of her clothes. As Christen turned around to grab Tobin’s shorts, she heard Tobin let out a sigh and she was quickly turned back around. Tobin’s lips pressed hard against her own and Christen moaned due to the intensity of the kiss. Tobin pushed her against her locker, gripping the other girls hips. Tobin ran her tongue roughly on Christen’s bottom lip, asking for an entrance. Christen happily opened her mouth, feeling Tobin’s wet tongue against her own. Christen let out a deep groan as she felt something hard poke her thigh. She pulled back from the kiss and looked down, seeing the very large tent in Tobin’s boxers. Christen looked up at Tobin with her eyebrows raised. Tobin’s cheeks were painted red as she panted, a small smile making its way onto her face. Christen looked back down at Tobin’s erection and then back up at Tobin’s face.

 

“Really?”

 

Tobin’s blush deepened and she managed to give Christen a small shrug, “Sorry. I love it when you care for me. And you’re hot, so that doesn’t help my case either.”

  
Christen let out a laugh and threw Tobin’s shorts at her face, “Come on, I wanna eat the ice cream I stored in my fridge!”


End file.
